Ours (song)
| Format = CD single, Digital download | Genre = | Length = 3:57 | Label = Big Machine | Writer = Taylor Swift | Producer = Nathan Chapman, Taylor Swift | Last single = "Sparks Fly" (2011) | This single = "Ours" (2011) | Misc = }} "Ours" is a song by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift. The song was solely written by Swift and was aided by Nathan Chapman in producing the song as a bonus track from her third studio album, Speak Now (2010). It is the sixth single from the album and will serve as the fifth song to be serviced on country radio. "Ours" was performed at the 2011 Country Music Association Awards and immediately appeared on the US iTunes Top 100 and debuted at number five on the Hot Digital Songs chart and number thirteen on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. The song also charted at number ninety-one on the Australian Recording Industry Association charts. Release "Ours" was released as an exclusive bonus song on the Target exclusive deluxe edition, as well as the international deluxe edition, of Swift's album, Speak Now.Speak Now Deluxe Edition references: * * It was released as a promotional single from Speak Now by Big Machine Records on November 8, 2011.Ours digital download reference: * * The song was released on Swift's first live album, Speak Now: World Tour Live. A CD single was released exclusively to US Wal-Mart stores alongside the live album. The song is the sixth single from the album, Speak Now, and was originally intended to be released on November 28, 2011 but is set to be released to country radio on December 5, 2011. Composition "Ours" is a song of three minutes and fifty-seven seconds. The song is written soley by Swift, who also produced the song along with Nathan Chapman. The song has been described as a "love letter". Critical reception The song received mostly positive reviews from country music critics and praised the song's lyrics. Billy Dukes of Taste of Country gave the song a 4.5 out of 5 stars and wrote that "Lyrically, 'Ours' is similar to 'Our Song' in that it’s cheesy and delicious." He added that the lyrics were sharply written and the scaled back production was welcomed respite from the shine and polish Swift has coated previous hit songs with. Liv Carter of Urban Country News gave the song a thumbs up and noted that the songwriting is "superb" where Swift sets the scene beautifully with an expert use of language. Chart performance The song appeared on the US iTunes Top 100 and debuted at number five on the Hot Digital Songs chart and number thirteen on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Internationally the song appeared at number seventy-one on the Canadian Hot 100, and at number 181 on the UK Singles Chart. The song also charted at number ninety-one on the Australian Recording Industry Association charts. Music Video According to Swift, on November 3, 2011 she had finished the second day of shooting for the music video of "Ours". Live performances Swift performed the song at the 2011 Country Music Association Awards on November 9, 2011. Amanda Hensel of Taste of Country stated that Swift's performance of the song felt "more personal and less like an arena show." During the performance Swift "donned a simple pink sweater and plopped down on a couch." The Target exclusive of the live album, Speak Now: World Tour Live, contains the bonus performance of "Ours" on the Speak Now World Tour. Track listing *'Digital download' # "Ours" – 3:57 *'CD Single' # "Ours" – 3:57 # "Ours" (Live) – 4:05 Charts Release history Reference Category:2010 songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Taylor Swift songs Category:2011 singles Category:Songs produced by Nathan Chapman (record producer) Category:Big Machine Records singles it:Ours